At present, when an organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) device is employed to display images, in general, a way to reduce power consumption is to convert an original RGB (Red-Green-Blue) image into a RGBW (Red-Green-Blue-White) image for displaying. A specific way of image conversion is to replace a color with minimum luminance of the original RGB with a W pixel, and accordingly reduce luminance of other colors by the luminance value of the W pixel.
When RGBW conversions for pure colors (R/B/G/RG/RB/GB) are performed in a way as described above, since emission luminance of the color with minimum emission luminance of RGB is 0, power consumption would not be saved if the premise is that color saturation is not reduced. If color saturation is allowed to be reduced, the quality of displayed images may be degraded because of over-exploitation of W pixels.
Therefore, there is a conflict between maintaining image quality and saving power consumption when performing RGBW image conversion.